Tobison Alkno
''Tobison Alkno is a human character in the Wall-E AU who first appeared in The Project of Destruction Comic. He is also a liutenant in the ASWS Private military division.'' Background Appearance Tobison Alkno's overall attire is a typical military attire which includes his helmet, ballistic vest and combat boots though he usually sports a desert camo for his attire. He rarely ever wears anything else that is not his military attire though when he does, he usually still wears his combat boots regardless. Personality Tobison Alkno is usually strict and does things by the book, though he is quite forgiving should things go wrong or unexpected. Despite this he is actually quite kind hearted but does not often show this especially during any missions given to him. He treats his soldiers and robots under his command with great respect and cares for their well-being, he will however get rather upset should any of them get into trouble. He does not tollerate them going AWOL however and should any of them go AWOL he will actively track them down and bring them back to the ASWS base they were stationed at. Tobison Alkno is also easily aggitated if he is under severe stress though he rarely ever under such stress under combat situations. Relationships VOTE-X Abrams Being part of the private military, they are effectively battle buddies when a combat mission involves both of them. They eventually become friends over time. Outside of a mission, they are occasionally seen hanging out together someplace drinking since VOTE-X Abrams is able to drink despite the fact he is a robot. Most of the time though Tobison Alkno ends up being drunk first. Just because they are not on a mission, does not mean they do not watch each others' back when they are together. Vohantex Tobison Alkno and Vohantex aren't on very friendly terms when it comes anything outside a mission since Vohantex is much more serious during a mission. Vohantex never attempts to stick Tobison Alkno because he would be locked up and restrained for at least a few days (which is experience Vohantex really doesn't want to have again). But when it comes to missions, Tobison can rely on Vohantex to provide protection and firepower. Also, he will always make fun of Vohantex whenever his traps backfire on him. (or getting stuck in general) Drakojet The two are great friends since they were together for a very long time, including the days Drakojet was once a human before his mind was transferred to a robot body. Tobison Alkno is one of the few who worked on the device that allowed Drako to be what he is today. Tobison dreams to be able to become a robot (as long as he wants to before he goes back to his real body) so he could interact with Drakojet more. The only problem is to preserve the body while he is a robot. Spitfire Despite hating Spitfire when it comes to following orders, he is still rather nice to her. So much so that he went out of his way to allow her (and the other bots) to roam inside and outside the military bases due to the fact Spitfire went AWOL so many times which results in her being thrown into military jail multiple times. Tobison felt bad for her even though he got sick of Spitfire constantly going AWOL. Trivia *''This is Votex-Abrams' first human character.'' **''It also marked the first time he tried to draw humans again since he was really bad at drawing them previously.'' *''He stands at 1.75 meters. A little taller than VOTE-X Abrams, who is already standing at 1.5 meters'' *''Tobison's attire is based on Votex-Abrams' Roblox character. Which is more apparent with the zig-zag look.'' *''Tobison favorite color is desert, hence the color scheme.'' *''It is unknown what rank Tobison Alkno is in the military.'' **''Although its high enough to deter Vohantex from doing anything funny to him.'' ***''His rank is revealed to be liutenant.'' *''Tobison Alkno was the one who manages to let bots in ASWS to roam freely both inside and outside most military installations after constantly seeing the bots getting locked up and restained in the hangers.'' *''His main weapon (which only appeared twice so far) looks like a modernized AK rifle.'' **''His sidearm appears to be an M1911.'' ***''This means that the gun is still in use for over 1100 years. I guess the gun forgot to be obsolete.'' *''For some reason, he always wears his bulletproof vest and bullet resistant helmet outside combat.'' *''Tobison has a personal vehicle, a Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4.'' **''Unlike most vehicles in the future where fusion powered cars are commonplace, it still has its original engine (albeit tuned).'' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males